But Dad, She Could Be!
by LycoX
Summary: Regardless of the fact she's on his father's team, William still has his suspicions about the Black Siren.


**But Dad,**

 **She Could Be!**

 **Disclaimer: I have Izi Wilson to thank for inspiring me to write this after having read her 'The Teenage Handbook: William Clayton Style' fic recently. And in this, everybody aside from Adrian, Boomerang, Merlyn, and Talia got off the island instead of going bye bye thanks to a vibe Cisco had and he and Barry saved everyone.**

* * *

"AUGH! MY HAIR!" Screamed out Laurel 'Black Siren' Lance of Earth-2 in pure rage from the bathroom the Bunker had in it.

"Oh boy, Lil' Hoss done done it again." Muttered Rene to Rory, who'd just made his return to Star City a week ago after finally gaining control of his suit again.

"Wonder what he did this time?" Wondered Rory curiously.

The two would get their answer a few moments later when their somewhat reluctant team mate came out of the bathroom fully dressed in blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Now that wasn't anything shocking, but the fact her hair had been turned pink and purple and made to look like a mini version of Lian Yu was shocking! "Holy s**t!"

Rory could only nod in agreement with that line of thinking! Laurel shot the two a nasty look. "There's gonna be nothing holy about the wrath I'm gonna have on that kid! It'll make what Zoom and his army did to Central look like amateur hour! And when I'm done, he'll never EVER even THINK about pulling a prank on anyone ever again!" Declared the Earth-2 Native angrily.

It was one thing to be forced to serve on this team of do-gooders with sometimes questionable methods as a form of penance instead of going to prison for the rest of her life and being experimented on in order how to find out how to remove her powers, along with the powers of others, but to deal with little William's prankster tactics against her!? It was infuriating! Almost as infuriating as being knocked out in one hit by that damned Blonde tech girl being a sneaky bitch! She didn't care about his being suspicious of her at all as how he felt wasn't her business. But Laurel intended on having a real good word with him to make him stop harrassing her! And luckily, it just so happens she has some blackmail on his little ass regarding a girl she caught kissing him! Something she knew Poppa Green Bean didn't have a clue about.

"Uhh, I don't think Big Hoss will like that much."

"Probably put you through extra intensive training." Added Rory with a shudder.

Laurel regarded the two with a look that sent chills down their spines. "Does my face look like it really cares? Does it?" She asked icily and the two quickly shook their heads in the negative.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Saluted Rene before he could even so much as stop himself.

Giving a curt nod she made her way out once getting her socks and boots on, leaving the two alone in the Bunker. "You think we should tell Oliver he's got an angry Siren coming his way?" Rory asked curiously.

"Nah, besides… We both know she likes the kid too much to actually do anything serious."

She'd even said as much when the team had chosen to have a little get together in the Bunker two months prior and she'd had a little too much to drink at the time. That and the fact Felicity was uncomfortable with William being around more often thanks to Samantha giving the okay was one reason the Blonde Hacker had chosen to leave the team despite Oliver's efforts to the contrary in regards to re-igniting their relationship and her staying on the team. Last any of them knew, she was attempting to start up her own tech company with some assistance from Curtis. "Right." Boy, Rory hoped his friend and team mate was right!

 **Short Time Later At Oliver's Apartment**

"GREEN BEAN! WHERE'S THE LITTLE BEAN!?"

"Oh boy…" Sighed Oliver as he watched his son snicker with an air of mischief about him.

"What'd you do?" He asked suspiciously.

William gave him the look of an innocent little Angel. One that he obviously had learned from his Aunt Thea too! "Who? Me!? Nothing!"

"That would be a lie!" Declared Laurel as she came into view and Oliver couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock!

His son tried not to grin widely at the sight of his best work yet. _Gotta thank Uncle Cisco for his help with this!_

Now it wasn't often the vigilante known as the Green Arrow could be shocked considering all he'd seen, or be left speechless. But this time… The sight of his ex's doppleganger's hair did the trick! His mouth was open and he could only stare at her. Something that irritated her something fierce! "Close the jaw before I break it!"

He quickly did so as even with his level of shock, the threat and the promise of being willing enough to act it was loud and clear to hear! "Your… Your hair!"

"Yeah, I know! Thanks for pointing it out Captain Green!"

"Looks awesome, Miss Siren! You goin' to some kinda thing for crazy hairstyles?"

Laurel narrowed her eyes at the young man next to Ollie. "No, I am not! Now fix me!"

"Whoa! Why ya think I had anything to do with this!?" Asked the kid in a fake disgruntled tone of voice.

But she wasn't buying it one bit as Ollie continued to stare at her in shock. "Because, you little twerp, this isn't the first time you've done this!"

She then reached over and slapped Oliver on the side of his head to snap him out of his daze. "You gonna be useful now?" Laurel asked him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded before turning his attention to his son.

"William, we've talked about this."

"But dad! She could be a spy working against you for some big evil guy! Or she could be an alien in disguise, looking to bring back her almost dead race! Gotta be careful about these things!"

"Or… I could be a very unhappy Black Siren from Earth-2 who may or may not happen to have blackmail on a little boy named William."

William looked at her and decided to see if she was bluffing or not. "No way, you're bluffing! That's what you want me to think cause you're an evil invader from the next dimension!" Gosh, this was fun!

Arching an eyebrow at him while Ollie looked between the two and wondering if he should ask Slade, Raisa, or even Joe for advice instead of winging it with whatever he could come up with that would work as some good parental advice. Or something close to it anyway! "Am I now?" Laurel asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah!"

"Well… It just so happens that a week ago… I saw you and some girl-"

"TALK TO UNCLE CISCO!"

 _SUCCESS! Now you'll know to think twice before crossing the Black Siren!_ Thought Laurel to herself with a victorious look on her face.

"Talk to Cisco huh?"

"Yeah, he gave me the way to do it but not how to reverse it! Just, just don't say anything else!"

"Say what else, exactly?" Asked Oliver suspiciously.

Laurel went to open her mouth with a devious look in William's direction but he beat her to it. "N-Nothing, dad! Nothing at all! I promise!"

Somehow, the vigilante and mayor just didn't think he could believe that. And the look on his face showed it too. A still smirking Laurel leaned in close to William. "And now, my Little Bean, you'll think twice before pulling something like this again. For victory is such a sweet success in the form of some well cooked baked beans."

Both Queen boys couldn't help but groan at the terrible joke she made. "Oh shut up." Groused the Meta.

"Anyways… I'm off to make a call to a certain engineerer." Declared the woman as she chuckled while acting like she was dusting off her hands as she made her way to the front door.

William couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and wondered if he should give up pranking her. _Nah!_

One would suppose he's very much like his father in testing his luck! "So… About you and this girl..." Began his father and causing him to widen his eyes.

"Uhh… Suddenly, I just remembered I have homework!" Claimed the young man nervously as he quickly got up and made for his room!

"William!"

"Sorry, dad! Lots of studying!" Came the quick reply as he went into his room and shut the door!

Oliver shot him a look and began to wonder if he should ask Curtis to look into camera footage from a week ago concerning his kid. _Samantha's gonna kill me if he's kissing girls at his age!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh, that was fun! And the perfect thing to get my mind off the potential small kidney stone I might have for the time being it took to write this. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
